Nowadays, chip heat dissipation has become one of the bottlenecks in chip design. For chip heat dissipation, in addition to using hardware (a heat sink) to achieve heat dissipation of a chip, the design of the chip also has a significant effect on heat dissipation. For the heat generated by the chip itself, a small part of the heat is dissipated out from a bottom substrate and welding joints, and most of the heat is dissipated from a surface of the chip. Therefore, currently, a heat dissipating lid is usually added on top of the chip in a chip package design. This kind of heat dissipating lid usually has two designs: one is bonding the heat dissipating lid to the chip and the substrate by using a heat conducting material to form a sealed package structure; and the other is directly bonding the heat dissipating lid to the chip by using a heat conducting material without contacting the substrate. Further, in addition to adding a heat dissipating lid on top of the chip to dissipate heat for the chip, the chip may also be directly exposed to the outside, with a heat sink directly contacting the chip by using the heat conducting material to dissipate heat.
However, in multi-chip package design, because chips include both master chips and slave chips, different functions of the chips result in different corresponding power consumption. Because a master chip is mainly a logic operation chip with high power consumption, it requires relatively high heat dissipation performance. A slave chip, however, is generally a memory chip with low power consumption, and accordingly requires relatively low heat dissipation performance. Therefore, a chip package structure with a heat dissipating lid cannot dissipate heat for a chip efficiently, while a chip in a chip package structure without a heat dissipating lid is exposed to a high risk of cracking, and the chip easily cracks.